Once Upon A Broken Heart
by Vanille Strawberry
Summary: It was as if she was waiting for him to leave her. Leave her just as her mother had. A story about Isabella stumbling her way to realization. With the help from a wise old Rabbi and a little princess. Phineas and Ferb.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Hey, big surprise there!**

A/N: Okay, since there's a serious lack of Avatar and no new spoilers, I've turned to Phineas and Ferb! Well not really, I've always had stories for these little guy's swimming in my head. Plus there's also a serious lack of them on this site. I plan to change that.

Characters: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: 16, Phineas Flynn: 16, Ferb Fletcher: 16, Henrietta/Henry Collins: 17, Candace Flynn: 19, and many more which I couldn't be bothered to mention.

Enjoy...

--

It was in school that Phineas first noticed Isabella, eyes downcast talking quietly with her cousin, Henry. Both girls looked terrible and communicated in hushed whispers. The hall was packed with hundreds of students but the two stuck out like sore thumbs.

"Ferb?" Phineas asked quietly nudging his older brother, "What's up with Isabella?"

Ferb shrugged, placing a number of books into his locker. Phineas prepared to make his way over to them, but he stopped when Henry put an arm around Isabella and led her outside. It was with a pang that Phineas realised the half Latino girl was crying into Henry's shoulder.

"Ferb, tell mom I'm taking a detour."

He dashed away before the green haired boy had a chance to retort, though he doubted Ferb would have anyway. Out the front doors, down the steps of the school and to the car park he ran. Henry stopped when she realised someone was following them.

"P-Phineas? This isn't a very good time…" the seventeen-year old sighed, tears trickling down her cheeks.

Phineas ignored her and took a step towards Isabella. She flinched away from him shutting her eyes. Henry moved to comfort her again but Phineas beat her to it. One minute he had been standing at her side, the other he had lunged forward holding Isabella tightly who clung to him, sobbing into his shirt. Henry simply stood there stunned.

"Shhhh." he whispered softly into the raven-haired girl's hair, "Everything's okay."

"No it's not… my-my mom's…" Isabella let out an anguished whimper, "She… she's… dead."

Phineas felt his blood run cold and his breathing hitched. The image of a smiling, sallow skinned woman entered his mind and he grit his teeth. His grip around Isabella tightened. He moved his head a fraction to stare at Henry biting her lip.

"How?" he asked.

Henry let a shaky hand tangle in her hair and took a deep breath, "Car accident." she breathed.

--

"I just called my mom, and she's okay with me staying here." Phineas declared entering Henry's room. Isabella nodded meekly from her spot on the extra bed head in her hands. Henry had claimed the windowsill as her spot and leant her head against the glass.

She stood up suddenly. "I'll leave you two alone. I think I need some fresh air."

Both Isabella and Phineas watched her go in silence. When she had disappeared behind the closed door, Isabella looked up studying him carefully. She looked curious, confused even. Phineas sat next to her looping an arm around her waist.

"You didn't have to stay, you know. You could be home with your family right about now."

He smiled at her, "You're right."

When he made no motion to get up again Isabella gazed at him dumbfounded. It was as if she was waiting for him to leave her. Leave her just as her mother had.

"Why aren't you leaving?"

"Why would I?"

"But you just said-"

He cut her off with a knowing grin. "I said you were right, I could be home with my family. I never said I wanted to."

Isabella let out a soft breath, berating herself for having even thought up the notion of Phineas leaving her. She couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend.

"They're putting me in care tomorrow." Wrong thing to say, Phineas looked almost murderous. "Not for long though," she put in quickly and she saw his face relax. "Just until my Aunt can legalise my guardianship."

He pulled her towards him, her head resting against his shoulder. He kissed her temple. "Good. Would have missed you too much."

Isabella sighed, tears springing to her eyes. "I miss Mama."

Phineas brought her closer. "I know. I miss her too." In a way it was true. Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro had been like a second mother to him, always making sure he was alright. She would be sorely missed.

"She loved you." Isabella said after a minute or so. "She always told me when I was little, that she hoped I picked you."

The lump in Phineas's throat seemed to double in size and it made swallowing it down painful. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes and he brushed them away with his forearm. "Yeah, well. She obviously knew a perfect couple when she saw one."

"Yeah,"

Isabella felt herself leaning into him Phineas mirroring her actions. Together they met for a slow long kiss, all their grief laid out before them. Her hands had somehow ended up at the sides of his face, holding him in place as both of his found themselves tangled in her hair. For one perfect moment Isabella forgot all about her mother's death, her cousin outside and even time. For the mean time, only Phineas and herself existed.

Once parted, they shifted naturally in a tight hug rocking slightly.

"Bow chica wawa, that's what my baby said. Mow, mow, mow, and my hearts starts pumpin'. Chica Chica choo wa, never gonna stop."

Isabella smiled and recited the last words, "Gitchi, gitchi goo, mean's that I love you."

--

Yes there is more. What? You thought I'd just leave it there. Yeah, you don't know me very well. Till next time crazy people.

Slán

Vanille Strawberry


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Some guy named 'Swampy' does... weird...**

A/N: Yay a new chapter! And to my Avatar readers, I _am _still working on a few projects and the last chapter Of 'Love Stories and Whatnot'. Oooh! And I'm in the process of conjuring up a Toph/Sokka/Suki triangle thingy.

Review Responses:

GrayKitty: Thanks for the review. I know, I love Phinella too!

Tokka4Ever: I should have known that you'd be checking up on my updates. lol. I know I said it before but I love your reviews! Oh, and on the subject of Spoilers, I know all of 'em already. I bought the book, though I wanted to see who Sokka ended up with. I did check it out and the people there were so cool. No ship wars just plain 'ole fun. Very refreshing.

Enjoy...

--

"You've got everything?" her Aunt asked again, for what seemed the millionth time. Isabella nodded and hugged her tightly before doing the same to her cousin.

"I'm gonna miss you loads, Henry." the raven-haired girl said releasing the seventeen-year-old.

Henry ruffled her hair, "No worries, kiddo. You'll be back in a week tops. I'll have your room sorted and decorated by then."

Isabella smiled. "Can't wait."

Henry helped put away the suitcase Isabella was taking to the Orphanage into the trunk of her car. Isabella climbed into the passenger seat and waved goodbye to her Aunt, still at the porch of her home. Henry put the car into gear and Isabella only captured another quick glimpse of her old life before they were on their way.

memories of her mother. Her mind coThe journey was a long and silent process in which neither of the girls really knew what to say. Isabella was rather glad for the silence and it let her wallow in memories of her mother. Her mind conjured images of her younger days, when her only troubles had been missing dinner or cleaning up her room. Why couldn't have things remained that simple?

"We're nearly there." Henry informed her, "Are you O.K about all this?"

Isabella shrugged spying the small red-bricked house up ahead. A sign indicated that it was Willow Grove Orphanage. At least the name sounded pleasant enough.

Henry pulled into an empty parking space and turned off the ignition. She let her gaze wander around the building, inspecting the grounds and general appearance of the place. Isabella opened the car door and quickly retrieved her suitcase.

"Doesn't look like such a bad place. You have your cell phone don't you?" Isabella nodded. "Good. You keep it on you at all times; I'll be ringing like crazy."

Henry led the way up the steps to the orphanage where a short bearded man sat. He was reading a novel and a gnarled wooden walking stick lay propped against his leg. He smiled as they passed and Isabella could not help but wave back. Henry hurried her on however and before she knew it, they were inside the small house. Isabella noticed an array of children running up and down halls, giggling like mad.

She smiled.

"Good morning." said a cheery, plump red headed woman, walking towards them. "How may I help you?"

Henry smiled kindly and shook the woman's hand. "Hello. I phoned yesterday about your Care program."

The woman brightened, "Oh yes! You must be Henry Collins. It's so nice to meet you." she turned to Isabella who shrunk visibly. "Don't worry dear I don't bite, and _you _must be Isabella?" Isabella nodded a fraction. The woman laughed and turned back to Henry, "A bit shy I suppose."

Henry shrugged, "Were all still trying to get over what happened. It was only yesterday and she's still a bit dazed."

Isabella frowned. She hated when people talked about her as if she were not there. "I'm still here you know." she muttered darkly.

Her cousin smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't introduce myself." said the woman. "My name is Tina White, but Tina will do just fine."

Henry's cell phone beeped and she fumbled in her pocket for it. Having successfully extracted it she let out an embarrassed 'eep'.

"I'm so sorry, Izz. I've got to pick Mitchell up from Kindergarten." She shook Tina's hand once again, stating how much she appreciated all this and then hugged Isabella closely. "Gotta run kiddo. Remember, phone on you at all times."

Isabella smiled, "No worries, Henry."

The seventeen-year-old took a deep breath and ran back to her car leaving a slightly desolate girl in her wake. Sensing this, Tina put on a warm smile and offered to take Isabella's bag while she showed her around.

--

"This will be your room during your stay. Were a bit tight on space so you will be sharing. I hope that's okay."

Isabella looked around the room, her gaze landing on a small girl sitting on the second bed. The girl was staring at her with wide brown eyes, and clutched her doll possessively to her chest.

"Sarah." said Tina to the young girl, "Isabella will be your new roommate for a few days. So be a good host." Tina put a hand on Isabella's shoulder, "I'll leave you two become acquainted."

"Hi." said Sarah once Tina had left.

"Hi."

Isabella heaved her suitcase onto her bed and began unpacking, ever mindful of the hovering girl at her side. Thinking something was wrong, she looked up and then realized that she was face to face with Sarah. She took a step back.

"Do you need something?"

Sarah shook her head. "You're tall?"

Isabella chuckled, "That's because I'm sixteen."

Sarah's eyes widened and she gasped. "You're old. I'm only nine; I'll be ten this Friday!"

"That's good."

"Yup!" Sarah sat on the edge of the bed and watched Isabella placing various items into dressers. "I'll get double digits and then I'll be able to play with the older kids."

"Cool."

The lapsed into an easy silence, Sarah swinging her legs and watching Isabella. The nine-year-old looked a little uneasy and fiddled with the satin doll in her hands. Finally, having made up her mind she looked up making the raven-haired girl stop.

"Why are you here?" Sarah asked softly. Isabella remained silent, and Sarah went on. "I'm here 'cause my parents were killed by this really nasty guy who was robbing this gas station. He shot 'em right here," Sarah placed a hand to her stomach and the other to her heart.

"That's horrible." said Isabella head bowed.

"I was only a baby at the time so it's okay. I don't remember 'em anyway." Sarah tried to look casual but her eyes shimmered in sadness, a feeling the Isabella could relate to.

She sat down next to the nine year old and leant back on her hands. Sarah had told her about her parents, the least she could do was convey the same. "My Mama was killed by accident on the road. The police told us it was black ice."

"What's black ice?" the young girl whispered.

"It's ice you can't see on the road. It blends in with the tarmac and it makes cars slip."

"Oh,"

"So, I'll be staying here until my Aunt becomes my guardian."

"…Oh." Sarah looked a little downtrodden. Isabella could not help but quirk a curious eyebrow. Before she had a chance to ask what was wrong, Sarah brightened.

"You want to play tea-party?"

Isabella shrugged, "Eh, why not."

--

Yup. If anyone knows what the name Sarah means I'll write them a Phineas & Ferb or Avatar Oneshot of their choice. Oooh and I was looking at the meaning of Izzie's name and I came across Shakespear. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day, anyone?

Slán

Vanille Srawberry


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. **

A/N: Hey, hey party people! How's it shaking? So here's a new chapter for y'all and I dearly hope you like it. I won't be updating this for a while 'cause all my attention will be on a requested Okuni x Eizan Shuriken Fic. I've fallen in love with this cartoon! Sadly I haven't receiced any reviews for it.

Enjoy...

--

Two days. She'd been living at the Orphanage for two days now and Isabella had made a name for herself among the other kids. They looked up to her for guidance or just to lend an ear to their problems. She was glad for the distraction, which kept her from thinking too much about her mother.

"Izzie?" Isabella groaned from under the covers batting away whatever had woken her up. They were persistent. "Izzie, your phone is ringing."

When her vision had cleared enough to see that it was Sarah at her bedside, drowsily holding up her cell phone, Isabella shook herself awake. She took it gingerly from the nine-year old and pat the empty space beside her. Sarah burrowed under the covers cuddling up with her doll.

Isabella yawned, "Hello?"

"_Hey, Izzie. Guess who?" _

She smiled, "Hey, Phineas. How's everyone doing?"

There was a pause at the other end before her boyfriend spoke next. "_Okay, I guess. Ferb and I collected Pinky from your Aunt's. We thought she could use the peace." _he laughed and she found herself laughing along.

"You guys are too sweet. How's my Pinky doing, is he eating well, you did remember that he only eats cheese sandwiches?"

"_Don't worry. Pinky's just fine and getting along well with Perry."_

"That's good." Well at least it was one less thing for her to worry about.

"_I really miss you, Belle."_

Now Isabella knew something was wrong and her features softened into a sad smile. Phineas only called her Belle when they were alone or if he was upset. He'd told her that it meant beautiful in French and that it was exactly what he thought of her. Inside and out. She remembered crying after he'd told her.

"I miss you too, Phineas. I miss you a lot."

"_Do you think I'd be able to visit you at the Orphanage?"_

She couldn't see why not. Henry had been visiting her daily and called her just about every hour to make sure everything was okay. Why should Phineas be any different.

"Yeah. I'd say so."

"_Great!"_ he sounded pleased. "_I'll see you tomorrow then."_

She blinked at the cell phone dumbly for a second. Tomorrow? That soon? "Your coming tomorrow?"

"_What? You don't want me to come?"_ he teased gently. She found herself protesting loudly and it made Sarah stir beside her.

She quietened instantly and waited for the young girl to settle. "No. I want you to come, I really do. It's just I didn't think you'd want to come so soon."

"_I always want to see you, Belle." _he said quietly. She felt her eyes watering involuntarily.

"I've got to go, Phineas. I miss you."

"_Okay. Believe me, I miss you way more."_ then he added softly, "_I… love you."_

The line went dead. Isabella stared stupefied at the small device dropping it unceremoniously to the floor. When dawn broke, it found Isabella brooding deeply and trying to sort out her mixed up feelings.

--

Hope you enjoyed it!

Slán

Vanille Strawberry


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own Phineas and Ferb: If I did then Ferb would talk more in his delicious British accent.**

A/N: Yes my fellow readers I am back. A sad, sad day for . Lol!

Review responses:

GrayKitty: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it.

Tall T: I'm not sure, have they ever mentioned her dad in the show? I sort of assumed he either left them or died. I read your fanfic on Frankie and I really, really enjoyed it! Thanks for the review!

I-Sannah: I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review!

Second daughter of Eve: Love the name! I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review!

some person: -laughs- thanks for the enthusiasm I'm glad you like it.

--

"So who's coming over exactly?" Sarah asked for the fifteenth time that morning as Isabella tore across the room looking for her favourite shirt. She barely looked up from her search to acknowledge the nine-year-old girl.

"My boyfriend, Phineas. With his brother I'm guessing" Actually, Isabella was more _hoping _that Ferb would be there. After last nights revelation she wondered if being alone with Phineas would get too awkward.

Sarah's eyes widened. "Your boyfriend? Will you be kissing?" she leant forward in her seat eagerly waiting for a response.

Isabella turned crimson, "Aren't you a little young to be asking those kinds of questions?" she let out a small cry of triumph as she found her shirt at the bottom of her dresser. She slipped it on and twirled on the spot. Sarah mimicked her actions.

"How do I look?"

"Great! I bet Phineas will really like it." Sarah gushed grabbing her doll and holding it close to her chest. Isabella grinned.

"Well that's the plan. So little miss, we've got some time before he comes over. Wanna go scare Tina?"

An elfish demonic look cropped up on Sarah's face, and rubbing her hands together, a light gleam appeared in her eyes.

"You've read my mind."

--

Phineas turned off the engine of the car and his gaze lingered a few seconds on the sign.

Willow Grove Orphanage…

He wondered suddenly how Isabella had taken his revelation the night before. Did she hate his guts? On the other hand, was she mortified beyond comprehension? A shrill bark interrupted his musings and he looked down towards the passenger seat.

Pinky whined and shook, nudging Phineas's hand forcefully. He chuckled and undid his seat belt.

"Alright, Pinky. We're going, we're going, give me a second okay?" he let the small dog jump into his arms and then onto the pavement before locking his mom's car.

The building, although charming in appearance, had a slightly foreboding quality to it Phineas thought. At the front steps was an old man reading a novel, his walking stick propped up against his leg. He smiled at them and scratched Pinky's head as Phineas passed him.

"Hi." said Phineas.

"Hello. How are you?" the man responded.

"Okay I guess."

The old man raised an eyebrow letting the small canine lick his fingers. "You don't sound very okay." he remarked with a small smile.

Phineas chuckled sitting beside the man on the step. "No. I guess I don't."

"So, what's on your mind?"

Phineas couldn't believe it when he decided to pour his heart and soul out to this stranger. The old man was the perfect listener, attentive and he had a serene quality that made it easy to talk to him. With a deep shuddering sigh, Phineas finally fell silent running a trembling hand across Pinky's fur whom had transferred to his lap moments ago. He did not know how long he had sat here merely talking.

The old man rubbed his beard thoughtfully his face crinkling into a smile. "I think you should give her some time. Turn around and go straight home."

Phineas gawked, "_What?"_

"You heard me, go straight home, call her saying you're sorry you couldn't make it."

Phineas resisted the urge to slap this man upside the head but strangely a dawning of realisation (at least he thought it was) washed over him and he decided he was right. Gathering Pinky in his arms and feeling strangely elated but at the same time heavy, Phineas nodded.

"I'm Phineas by the way." It only seemed right to introduce himself after having poured half his life to this man. "I never caught your name sir"

The man smiled flipping his novel open, "I am Rabbi Meir. Now hurry home Phineas."

--

The clock struck four in the Orphanage and Isabella realised that Phineas was not coming today. She checked her phone and smiled sourly at the sight of a text message. It read;

**Sry couldn't cum 2day. Pinky 8 sum bad grilled cheese. Took him 2 da vets nd tried 2 call u. Ur phone wuz off -From Phin**

Isabella groaned and she thought instantly of her poor dog. It had been sweet of Phineas to have taken Pinky to the vets. At least she knew he had been sincere about coming but things like that happened. Sarah beside her groaned slightly.

"I wanted to meet him!" she moaned trudging outside for some fresh air. Both girls had agreed that they needed something to take up their time and had taken to walking around the Orphanage grounds.

As they walked out, Isabella spied the same old man she had seen on her arrival sitting in the exact same spot. Sarah frowned at him her doll pressed tightly under her chin.

"Hi." said Isabella politely.

The old man smiled his beard twitching and his lips pulling into a kind smile.

"Hello, Isabella." he said gently.

--

A/N:Gahh! I could actually kick myself and slap myself. Someone please initiate this action. -loud resounding slap from sister- thanks sis. Anyway I absolutely hate this chapter. Hate it with all my possible being. I feel like I've lost the talent to write decent fanfiction. This is so awkward, it's a set up for the whole plot you see.

Slán

Vanille Strawberry


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Swampy does!**

A/N: Guess who's back? Back again! Vanille's back! Back again! Whoo, yes I am. Missed me?

Review Responses:

Second daughter of Eve: I dunno I just hate it. I do love your name, it's very clever. Vanille is Vanilla in French (me is french!), which is also my nickname! And I just love Strawberry's!

Tall T: Hmm, I'm glad you do.

Mystica234: Cool, hope to read it!

GrayKitty: Sorry for the wait. Here it is!

Hope you enjoy...

--

"I'm sorry sir… How do you know my name?" Isabella asked taking a precautious step back, grabbing Sarah's arm in the process. Should this seemingly old man be a threat she was going to make sure the little girl could get back inside the house first.

"Well," said the man pleasantly adjusting his collar fore he probably thought it was too tight. "I'm the Orphanage counsellor which means all new kids go through my computer log."

Isabella let out a slow breath but her grip on Sarah had no slackened a bit. The nine-year-old girl groaned trying to shake her friend off. After much struggling Isabella let her go and crossed her arms.

"I've never seen you before?" she said suspiciously. Sarah nodded trying to scrunch up her face in the same glaring manner as the sixteen-year-old girl. It proved to be too much for her, so she simply settled for a long calculated stare.

"Have you ever wanted to see me before?" he asked.

Isabella frowned, "Well, no-"

"Then there's you answer. I only appear to people who need me."

Sarah pressed her doll possessively to her chest. For some reason she felt the need to distance herself greatly from this man. He threatened to disrupt the calm balance she had built up within herself and Isabella. Should he tip the scale, he was going to get an earful.

"So, you're a Rabbi?" Isabella asked sitting next to him, motioning for her young friend to do the same.

He nodded.

"What's a Rabbi, Izzie?" Sarah asked tugging on Isabella's pants.

"It's a religious man and teacher in the Jewish community." Isabella replied promptly. The Rabbi looked delighted and clapped his hands together.

"Are you Jewish my child?"

She nodded. "Yes I am."

Sarah shook her head slightly, "I'm not. I'm a Christian. Is there a difference?"

The Rabbi shrugged looking closely at the nine year old. Her eyes were fixed intently on him and a colourful glare had formed on her face. He inwardly chuckled.

"No." he said softly to answer her question. "Not really."

"We're all children of God." Isabella supplied to ease some of Sarah's confusion. The small girl smiled slightly and settled against Isabella's side.

The Rabbi turned to the sixteen year old and offered his hand. "Rabbi Meir at your service."

Isabella shook it heartily feeling a sudden calm wash over her, "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

He blinked suddenly and retracted his hand. "Would you be the daughter of Maria Garcia-Shapiro? Lovely woman, we met at a Psychologist convention once. How is she these days?"

Isabella froze and slowly opened her mouth but found that she could not say a thing. This man wanted to know about her mother. Her _dead _mother. She realised that it was the first time she had to tell someone of her mother's passing. She shook her head softly and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"She's… dead. That's why I'm here."

Rabbi Meir's face fell. "… Oh."

Isabella let out a soft breath and placed a hand on Sarah shoulder. The little girl wrapped her arms around her torso and was looking at the old man with a deep hatred. How dare he make her friend re-live a moment like that. With determined finality, Sarah looked up.

"Izzie? I wanna go inside."

Isabella nodded and wiped the stray tears away with her forearm. "Y-Yeah. Good idea." she hiccuped. "It was nice meeting you Rabbi Meir."

"You too." he answered with a frown. "Isabella! Feel free to pop 'round my office any time."

--

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
